Rebirth, just a strange coincidence?
by Merrylex
Summary: Roger is following an innocent little boy, Rin, who looks exactly like the late L, to lure him into the Wammy's House and succeeds. A lot of strange things will happen! What if all the Death Note characters we so love came back to life? LxLight RinxLunas
1. A Curious Old Man

Roger was on vacation. Well, at least kind of. That's what he told himself. The truth, however, was different. He was in charge of the Wammy's house and people realised he was getting old. Roger started forgetting things. For example, organising lunch for the children.. Even splendid minds didn't work without nutrition. The staff felt "concerned" about Roger's health and offered him to take some days off, but Roger wouldn't listen. When he began to sleep on his desk during work, they forced him into going on holiday.

Roger had to admit that it could be very nice without these annoying children around. They kept causing trouble. Genius or not, children liked to attract "attention". They tried to get it in any way possible. Sometimes it meant disturbing Roger's sleep or breaking something, like his favorite pen, for example. But he also loved his work. He felt lonely and he missed his paperwork. He didn't want to stay at this beach in Malibu, although it was lovely. Roger felt a little concerned because he didn't know where all the money for his holiday was coming from. Maybe donations? The old man didn't want to know. He knew, it couldn't have been paid with his salary. Some things better stayed a secret, he thought.

He decided to return home. He couldn't stand the cocktails anymore. They made him sick and he missed gaming sessions with the kids. Although they always beat him. They outsmarted him, whenever they could. Arrogant and smug little brats, but Roger had grown fond of them.

So he packed his stuff and called a cab.

The cabdriver was genuinely confused. What was this old man doing here? He looked like an english professor, who had hopelessly gotten lost in America. He wore a thick coat and a scarf around his neck, although it was summer. His first impression was that he was a confused and tired englishman who had somehow lost his tourist group. He decided to offer help.

" Ahm, sir, can I somehow help you?" He took off his cap to appear more friendly.

" Yes, of course. Could you please drive me to the airport?" Roger wouldn't have thought that the cabdriver would be so friendly. He had expected him to be rather rude. Maybe a bored " Where?" as a question. Finally, someone was taking him serious!

The cabdriver felt satisfied. This man appeared to be senile, but had actually a plan. Probably just a weird tourist, he decided. He felt a little concerned, but he would fly home now, to England or wherever he came from. The cabdriver just hoped, that this old man was in good hands. Sometimes, he felt responsible for troubled people. He often heard sad stories. It was a part of his job, that people, who entered his car started talking to him about their problems. He listened and just answered with either "Yes" or "No". This way he could concentrate on the streets and get a nice tip, without crashing into a tree. As a result, his customers were often slightly annoyed and tried to let him know by lowering the tip or just leaving it away. If they were dumb ( or too busy crying), they thanked him for his sympathy and rewarded him with extra money, which he gladly accepted. He just believed in his own notion of "help" and was satisfied with it.

" Do all people in England wear coats during summertime?"

" Excuse me, but how do you know I live in England? I never said anything about that."

" It's not difficult to tell. Nevermind." He mentally added a few things, but thought it better not to piss off his first customer on this day.

Roger didn't respond

He left the cab with a bad feeling bothering him. The cabdriver had smiled such a knowing smile at him. Watari had once told him that he leaked secret information even when he didn't speak and just innocently walked. Maybe Roger had just witnessed the phenomen described by the famous inventor. He made a mental note to remember that geniuses often were quirky and said weird things, but were also often right.

Roger savely arrived at the airport in London. He felt like staying a little bit in London. For a day or a couple of days. From time to time, he tended to be spontaneous. Perhaps he needed to prove to himself that he wasn't as old as people wanted him to believe. He could take a nice walk, drink something or visit old girlfriends, the ones, who hadn't yet passed away.

He descended from his plane and tried to get past the masses of people gathering there. The old man walked a little bit. It was a sunny day, and he thought it would do him good to walk to the closest hotel. It was a nice five star hotel, one which L himself had sometimes used, before the Kira case. Roger was sad that L was dead. Now another poor child had to replace him and catch criminals. And nobody was supposed to know about that. "L" would always be in terrible danger. He was worried about Near. Mello and Matt were already dead The prime subject had also suffered a terrible death, it had really been the original "Kira". It was so sad. And he…the old man, was still alive….. He knew many people thought that was sad, too. The children who didn't get their lunch, for instance.

But then something interrupted his thoughts. Roger saw a small child, next to his mother, quietly walking past him. That alone wouldn't have caught his attention…But it had black, dishevelled hair that stuck out in all directions. It was a splitting image of L, when he had been in kindergarten. It even had small bangs under his eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be a coincidence. And Roger was curious.

He followed them, in a way, which he hoped wouldn't attract attention. At least, he thought because it took the L twin only two minutes to realise he was chasing them and another two minutes to report it to his mother.

" Momma, I think this weird man with the unusual clothes has been following us for about 4 minutes and 23 seconds." He threw a disgusted look at Roger, who looked extremely like someone caught in the act.

" Boy, how many times must I tell you not to speak like this? Behave your age and stop imagining things. He's probably just confused." The woman grabbed the little child's hand and turned into an entirely different direction.

Ahah, Roger thought. She seemed to listen to him, but didn' like to admit it in front of the boy. She also seemed unaware of the fact, that he could very well hear them. He felt slightly insulted.

He continued to follow them. Fine, if they called him a fool, he would act like one. L twin watched him with suspicious eyes and raised brows. Roger realised, the kiddo had eyebrows. L hadn't had eyebrows…He wouldn't be surprised, if the child lost them somehow. The old housekeeper started getting really curious. If this child was, by chance, anyhow related to L, he had to make sure, it was well educated. The behaviour would definitely match. The looks, too. There was only one person in the world, who would look this way.

Still, some doubts stole their way inside of his head. Maybe, he was more insane, than he could process. He was follwing little children around. Like a sick pervert. Just because they ressembled someone he knew.

They stopped at a kindergarten. The mother kissed the boy goodbye, and went her way, not without glancing in Roger's direction. But he had, wisely, hidden behind a bush. Clever old man, he thought. He liked to give credit to himself.

He stopped at the gate and watched the children play. If only he could look more like Watari. Professionel, less suspicious. A man, who knew, what he was talking about. Unfortunenately, Watari was dead and said things were not the fact, a lot of people were dead, lately.

After observing a bit and acting like a nice old grandpa, as the women, who took care of the children, approached him, which only raised their suspicion, he returned to the Wammy's house. Finally some paperwork. If this child was as gifted, as Roger suspected him to be, it would get very interesting and he could be educated at Wammy's. There was only one problem. He had forgotten to get to know the name of the child.

So Roger went back to the place and met with the mother of the child. At first, she was not too pleased to see the old man again, whom she suspected to be a weird kind of stalker. Or even a pervert. But Roger finally managed to appear like a serious person and explained everything to her. He'd like to test the child.

As the woman wanted to know, why he had chosen her child just by looking at him, he was out of answers. So he truthfully answered that the child held an astonishing resemblance to someone he greatly respected. He finally convinced her by offering a large sum of money. Donations, once again.

He was invited into their house and discussed the boy's future in the living room. He explained, what Wammy's house could offer to gifted children and how his living conditions would be. The mother soon sensed her chance of earning a big fortune and considered giving it a try. Not without conditions, of course. If her young child went to this house for a time, she wanted to be able to call him and know what exactly he was doing. Various contracts had to be signed.

"Rin is in his room,upstairs. If he refuses, I won't force him into doing anything he doesn't truly want.", she said.

" So Rin it is. An interesting name." He nodded. If this child was like L, he would join them, no matter how old he was.

The strange man he had seen days before now entered the room. The boy was not afraid of him, he somehow sensed this man hadn't come to cause him harm. He knew, that the people, who looked most dangerous were usually harmless. Just like dogs. They barked, but didn't bite. He wondered if this man would bark at him.

"Rin", he said, " I believe you are a very intelligent boy. I'd like you to live in our premises for some weeks. You will surely like it, we have a huge library and you can obtain a lot of knowledge there. If you like, I will escort you there." He shrugged and looked at the boy in anticipation.. He really hoped, he could convince him.

Rin dropped his head and put his thumb to his lips. He wanted to learn, desperately. He was striving to be better, to become someone someday. Although he was only five years old, he could read and he behaved, as if he was very mature for his age. That even frightened his mother sometimes. Besides, he would get to know others. People just like him.

" Are there others like me? I won't be alone?" He asked, staring up at the old grandpa.

" Of course." Roger smiled. He had won a new student for the Wammy's house.

Rin was a little anxious. He would leave his mother for the first time in his entire life. It was not far away and he could write letters. But still, his mother was his only family left to him. Rin loved her very much. He felt a little like he was abandoning her. Who would make her dinner now that he would go? Who would tell her not to sign the papers which suspiciously looking people offered her from time to time?

When Rin left for Winchester, where The Wammy's house was located, neither of them cried.

" Goodbye, Rin", she said. " I always knew something like this would happen. You are a very special child. I will visit you, soon. When there is a problem, you call me, immediately. Understood?"

" Yes, Mommy. I will miss you…." Rin looked at her with big puppy eyes.

His mother smiled and waved as they drove away. In her mind she was counting the money that she would soon receive.

Still, she would be missing him. Terribly.

Rin was looking forward to seeing the Wammy's House. Something special was bound to happen. He just had a gut feeling about that.

A/N:

My second fanfic and my first try at being funny. Did I succeed? Please tell me whether this is a good start or not. Light will soon appear, don't worry!

By the way, all the famous Death Note characters we grew attached to will be revived in this fic. I hated it that they all had to die :(

I heard that "Rin" is japanese and means rebirth, so that's why I chose this name in particular, though I'm not sure about it.


	2. First Impressions and a Psychopath

Rebirth, just a strange Coincidence?

Chapter 2

First Impressions and a Psychopath

Throughout the whole drive to the Wammy's House, Rin's heart pounded terribly. Firstly, it was the anticipation, that he would finally be able to escape from the nagging boredom that waited for him at home after kindergarten almost each day. Secondly, it was because of the way the old man drove. It felt like a ride in a rollercoaster. Rin feared for his life. More than once he tried to clutch something so he could stay seated. Whenever the old man tried to apply more speed, the car made terrible sounds, as if to announce that it had reached its limit. Or that he should maybe hand in his driver's license because he had long ago lost his feeling for speed.

Finally, the Wammy's House came in sight. It was huge, just like he had expected it to be. Plain, but also beautiful in a way. It would surely serve its purpose well. Roger had the same phrase in mind, just concerning Rin and his future purpose. Fortunately enough, Rin didn't know about the way he was being regarded. Otherwise, he might have done something drastic.

After a most exciting drive, Roger stopped the car in front of an iron gate. Beyond the gate lay a beautiful garden, full of colourful flowers and stunning vegetation. Rin thought it amazing. They had apparently so many professional people working there who managed everything. They could cultivate rare plants, but had no professionel talent scout? Were the plants maybe more valubale to them? Or did they think of children as of plants?

Rin couldn't help it. He imagined how the old man would try to sprinkle cold water on him and tell him to grow up fast. And he actually chuckled silently in his seat, before the next manoevre of the old man made the car spin a little so Rin actually went from laughing to coughing violently.

He still remembered the way the old man had tried to tail them. Even in comedy movies the people acted smarter!

Rin quit thinking about it, his head was spinning from the thought.

Roger opened the door for them and let Rin through the garden and inside the manor. Since they hadn't yet communicated Rin decided that it was about time to ask some questions.

" Does this all belong to you? What kind of institution is this anyway?" They were surrounded by complete silence, it made him feel uneasy. Suddenly he felt like he was inside a dark horror mansion.

The first question he ignored. There was not much that Roger did actually own. Judging from his bills, he didn't even own his life.

" An orphanage." Roger replied nonchalantly and instantly regretted the words. That was too close to what Rin had suggested before.

Of course it left a bad impression when an old man lured a boy who had a family into an orphanage. Especially when money played a role. And when the child was highly gifted. Sometimes telling the truth was not the best choice. He faintly recalled having heard these words before.

All these factors encouraged Rin to turn on his heels and dash off. Not that he had given up hope and wanted to leave, oh no. But since the old man acted so dumb, Rin could easily follow him and overhear any conversation he might be having.

Roger wanted to slap himself. Had Rin just left the building or was he still inside? He could not let a small child wander off and let him explore the manor on his own.

This was way too dangerous. It had costed him years and a lot of money to cover up the case of the child who had gotten lost during a game of hide and seek. They had found it starved in some long forgotten room that had curiously enough been locked from the inside. Some wannabe detectives had developed an interest in the case, but hadn't so far been able to solve the mystery and to shed light on it. Near had not been interested.

Roger went to see the staff, in his condition searching for the boy was hopeless. Not that hopeless had he known that he was stealthily following him and just a few metres behind. Unfortunately, he didn't have eyes on his back. In fact his eyes on the front weren't that good, either. Roger was content that he could still tell whether it was day or night.

The people in charge of the Wammy's House during his absence were not too happy to see him. Especially since they had done their best to dispose of him for a while.

"Roger, we sent you on vacation! What the fuck are you doing here?" One of them remarked furiously.

She had secretly hoped to take over while he was away. Though anyone doubted the old man could put up resistance anyway. His salary was way too high for their taste. And then the donations. The donations, all the fucking money they had spent just to get rid of him! And he was just coming back like nothing had happened. As if all those children had always gotten their lunch.

"Please, please, calm down. And what did I tell you about nasty language, Nancy?"

He despised Nancy. The old woman always used the kind of language he hated. It was bad for the children, or so he believed. Roger regarded himself as a gentleman. An elderly gentleman, just like his great idol, Watari. What would he do in his situation? Surely brush off the meany comments and say something incredibly clever that would leave them all in speechless awe!

"Roger." Wendy interrupted the heated exchange of words.

" You have just wasted all the money we had collected in order to have you relax a little. Why did you not listen to us?" Wendy was the more reasonable one of them and spoke with a perfectly calm voice.

" Let me explain the matter. Well, it was incredibly hot there and I couldn't stand it anymore…"

"That's no reason to come back and screw up business again!" Nancy snapped at him.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking!"

Rin could not believe what he was witnessing. Geez, what an idiot. He rolled his eyes, but made sure not to utter a laugh or something else that would betray him. Could adults really be this childish?

" Well, I found this incredibly talented child." He added somberly.

Finally to the matter at hand, Rin said to himself.

" More gifted than Lunas?" Wendy asked.

" I believe so. He appeared to be extremely clever to me."

No doubt about that, Rin added mentally.

" So….where is he then?" One of them interjected.

" To tell the truth…ermm… he is just.. in his room." Roger replied shakily and none of them thought it necessary to add anything.

Liar! Rin thought and wanted to hit the old man.

" Wait, what about Lunas? Did he behave?"

Wendy answered. " He developed a weird habit of collecting black notebooks. He locks them inside of a drawer. When one of the maids went inside to clean his room and wanted to peek inside his drawer out of curiosity, she got almost fried. A good deal of the left wing burned down, it's closed for the moment. We were so lucky that the children were eating lunch when it happened. We believe that it was him who caused it and not technical problems, as he's still claiming. He might have installed some device to keep his secrets save, whatever they may be. I'd suggest we investigate. It's suspicious, if you ask me."

Roger was speechless. Were all children psychopaths? More importantly, was he one himself as their headmaster?

Amazing, Rin thought. This Lunas I need to meet.

Because he had been thinking of similar devices to keep his sweets save.

It made Rin curious, this boy. What kind of person was he? Did he still have his parents, too? And what kind of secret was worth burning down an orphanage?

Almost any, came the instant answer in his mind.

But maybe it was not all that bad, Rin decided he was not yet able to judge the place. A dumb talent scout, crazy staff, psychopathic children and an old orphanage that seemed so old to him that he could hear it breathe beneath him was no reason to quit trying.

To a boy like Rin, it was just more reason to investigate. But for the moment, he did not want to be seen.

He went away, on tiptoes because the old wood creaked terribly. As he advanced, his surroundings were steadily growing more outlined. Here, the windows were bigger, thus allowing more light to come in and making everything appear brighter. The walls were painted a creamy orange and to Rin, the house looked friendlier now. Apparently, this was the wing where the children used to live.

He could tell from the faint smell of burned wood.

Rin did not want to be seen by them, either, since they might ask tricky questions or talk about the stranger to the staff and for the moment, he just wanted to take in his surroundings and learn more about the weird place he had been brought to. Or, better put, sold to, he thought with some bitterness.

It was still a mystery to him. Was he that clever? Was he special? More special than a boy who could fool the whole staff of the Wammy's House and burn down a good deal of it, apparently without being punished? On the other side, as far as Rin could tell, it did not take much to outsmart them. It would be nothing but a piece of cake. Strawberry cream cake. He hoped that he could lay his hands on one of those soon.

It would all be like a funny game. In case of an emergency, he could still find his way home. He knew he could.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and a child came out, a small girl with brunette hair, startling Rin. However, he had enough time to jump back and conceal himself behind the opening door. Rin could not see from there, so he waited patiently until the sound of her soft steps were gone.

Then he peeked outside. When he saw noone, he appeared from behind the door, sighing silently in relief.

But he could not stay long in this rather relaxed state, for an auburn-haired boy stood at the opposite wall, just in the right angle. That was why Rin could not have seen him when he had glanced from behind that door. He was about the same size as Rin and, though Rin hated to admit, quite the handsome type. His eyes had the colour of golden honey.

He had been outsmarted and it annoyed him. On top of that, the boy smiled at him in a smug way, knowing how cleverly he had made use of that angle and hidden himself out of Rin's view, deceiving him and giving him the impression of false safety.

Rin was not as amused as him. For this little trick he would have to pay. Nobody insulted him and hurt his pride just like that. Rin hated losing and in a way, this little insult felt like a lost battle. But he would win the war, no doubt about it.

" Playing hide and seek all by yourself?" He asked, his voice laced with arrogance.

" What if I was?" Rin replied coldly.

A/N: Wammy's House is a smart children's playground and the staff is partly crazy and/or stupid?

I am still not sure whether this is the kind of humour people appreciate, so please tell me what you think of this chapter and of the newly introduced characters. I guess it's not too difficult to tell who that kid might be :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
